Masquerading
by o-DuskRising-o
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after Renee sends her to stay with Charlie. She meets up with her childhood friends, the Cullens, but has anyone changed. BxE, AxJ ect... Better than it sounds I promise! Please read and review. I suck at summaries! All human.
1. Returning

**Hi! This is my second fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

**I don't own any characters *sobs* if I did my name would be Stephanie Meyer and I would be mega rich!  
**

My cell rang; I glanced at the caller I.D. It was Renee, she would have to wait, I was busy. I pressed the Ignore button, slid the phone into my jeans and carried on walking. I didn't really know where I was going, to be honest; I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that my own mother was betraying me, sending me back to Forks. To Charlie, to live in a permanently damp town. Away from my friends, away from the sun and away from my home. She claimed to have a genuine reason behind this, but I didn't want to listen to anymore of her crap, so I just walked away. It probably had something to do with Phil. Everything she did had something to do with Phil.

My cell rang again, once again, I pressed the ignore button and carried on, deciding to head towards Alice's house, she would know what to do she was always pretty level headed. I took my cell out of my pocket and connected to the internet, I wasn't that far from Alice's house, I replaced my cell, and headed towards my best friend.

***

Alice's mom opened the door, "Bella! Urmm.... come on in. Alice is upstairs." I marched up the stairs and flung open Alice's door.

"She rung, you know. I told her if I saw you I'd get you to call." Alice handed me the already ringing phone. I put it to my ear, mom answered on the second ring, "Bella is that you?" she sounded worried. "Yeah, it's me. I'm fine, I'll be back around ten." I hung up. The last thing I wanted to hear was her trying to reason with me.

"That was cruel, she was really worried." Alice said handing me a coke, "I think it's a load of bull too, so don't you give me that look, but you shouldn't have taken off like that. She really cares."

"Well if she cared, then maybe I wouldn't be going to Forks, now would I? Does she really expect me to live there, it ALWAYS rains, and I think I might die from vitamin D deficiency. " I flopped down on the bed. " Do you want me to die?"

"Now you're just being overdramatic. You never know, it could be for the best." Right then, I knew I was going.

***

As soon as I stepped off the plane, I could smell the dampness. I held my nose, before thinking _"You might as well get used to it; the smell is not going to go away." _Inhaling deeply through my nose, I went through the doors to collect my luggage.

Charlie was waiting for me when I walked through the arrivals lounge. _"Still the same old Charlie, same moustache, same clothes, same awkward stance." _

"Lets get you home." He said, I didn't reply. I just wanted to sleep.

"Everything is where it was last time you came" I wasn't sure if he was referring to the house or to the town, both seemed unchanged. It was ages since I had last been here. I must have been 7 when me and my mom left for Phoenix. It was right after they had divorced, I wanted to leave, although I was sad to leave my friends, I had always hated living in Forks. That reminded me,

"Char- Dad, are the Cullen still living down the road?" I had kept in touch with Rosalie and Edward for a couple of years after I left, but eventually we ran out of things to talk about. And we lost touch.

"Yeah, they still live in the same house! You will see them tomorrow, when you go to school."

I sighed and went up to my room, I was not looking forward to it one bit. I would the centre of conversation, being the new girl. I showered, letting the hot water run, relaxing me. I got into some sweats and sleep came as soon as my head hit the pillow.

***

I got into the truck that Charlie had got me. It was big and a faded red, I loved it already. I was a complete sucker for old cars. As I pulled into the school car park I was relived to see that my car was pretty standard.

"Hello can I help you?" The slightly chubby woman behind the desk in the office peered over her glasses.

"Hi, I'm Bella, it's my first day." A flicker of recognition crossed her face. Of course, in a town this small everyone would surely know I was coming. She handed me my schedule and a map of the school. It was only small; I shouldn't have too many problems finding my way around.

I had English first period. As I walked into the classroom, I was greeted by a scream.

"Oh my god, Bella is that you?" I turned around to find myself being pulled into a hug by a beautiful blond girl. I hadn't a clue who it was. She pulled away from me, and saw the puzzled expression on my face.

"Its Rosalie, remember? I haven't changed that much!" But she was wrong, when I had left, she had been a slightly awkward looking blonde haired little girl, she was now a tall beautiful woman. I gave a scream and hugged her again.

"It's been too long! How are you Rose, you look great by the way!" She was just about to reply but the teacher walked in, I went to introduce myself and he sent me to my seat, the other side of the class from Rose. The class passed by quickly enough, Rose waited for me outside the classroom.

"Let me have a look at your schedule," I passed it to her, "Damn we don't have any other classes together. But come sit with us at lunch, I always sit at the table nearest to the centre of the room. You'll see it. Oh my gosh, I can't believe your back, I thought it was just a rumour, we have so much to catch up on!" She pulled me into another hug, "see you later."

The rest of the morning passed without anything exiting happening, there was a nice girl called Angela in one of my classes. We chatted for a bit and exchanged cell numbers.

I saw the table straight away. Who could miss it, Rosalie sparkled and she sat next to most muscled guy i had ever seen! She saw me and waved me over.

"Everyone this is Bella! Bella this is everyone! This is Emmet, my boyfriend," Emmet was the muscled guy, he crushed me with a hug. "This is Jasper, Jessica, Mike and Lauren." She pointed to everyone in the order they where sat. I tried to commit everyone's faces to memory. Rosalie then went on to explain everyone's relationships, "Mike and Lauren are dating, and jess is going out with Edward, you remember Edward right? He's not here at the moment, on a school trip. And Jasper is single."

"Thanks for reminding me. Hi Bella." He smiled and I took the one remaining seat next to him.

"So Bella, what's new with you? Any boyfriends? How's your mom?" Rosalie was obviously making up for lost time.

"None to report, and my moms fine."

"Thank goodness for that, someone who won't start making out with someone else when we are in the middle of a conversation. " Jasper smiled, we where going to be good friends, I could tell. I lost myself in their conversations, they where talking about this masquerade ball that was coming up on Friday, I found out that it was the day Edward returned.

"Hey Bella, we are going for a shopping trip to find our dresses at the mall after school tomorrow. Want to come?" Jess was asking.

"I'm not sure whether I'll go, I mean I don't have a date, and I've only just got here." Plus I was a complete klutz, I kept that one to myself.

"Nonsense of course your coming, and Jasper will go with you, its not like he has a date!" Rosalie was getting exited.

"I'd be honoured, I will be your date. Strictly in a friendly sense of course." I smiled, Jasper was such a gentleman!

"Sure, that'll be cool." Sure enough the bell rang and we all headed off to our separate lessons, Maybe I was going to like this school more than I had thought.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, it'll only take a minute! I have another chapter, but I don't want to put it up until I know what you think of this one!**


	2. AlicePixieGirl

I switched on my computer as soon as I got home. I got an e-mail telling me to go on IM straight away. I laughed, as I always did, at Alice's IM name, mine was boring, but I liked it. **(A/N I don't really know what happens with IM, I'm assuming it is similar to msn, and taking stuff I have learnt from watching One Tree Hill. Let me know if I've got anything wrong.)**

**Bella- Hey, how's it going?**

**Alicepixiegirl- I'm ok, missing you though! It's so boring without you! How is Forks, any cute guys?**

**Bella- It's wet, but not as bad ad I thought it would be, I have some old friends here, this girl called Rosalie and her brother Edward.**

**Alicepixiegirl - Nice one! You get on with them ok?**

**Bella- Rosalie, Yeah but Edward is on a school trip so I haven't seen him yet. Ooh that reminds me, I've been invited to a dance on Friday. **

**Alicepixiegirl- Oh my gosh, do you have a date already? What are you going to wear; I wish I could take you shopping. Damn your mother for moving you out of driving distance.**

**Bella- Lol, actually I do have a date, its this guy called jasper who is friends with Rosalie, but we are going as friends, it's not like that!**

**Alicepixiegirl- You didn't answer my question, what are you going to wear? **

**Bella- I have no idea, but I'm guessing you have one.**

**Alicepixiegirl- Well now you mention it, I did see this dress in a boutique the other day that would look amazing. I'll FedEx it to you.**

**Bella- Cool, how much do I owe you?**

**Alicepixiegirl- Don't be silly, it can be your going away present.**

I was going to argue, but I knew it would get me nowhere.

**Bella- Aww thanks, ****do you have a picture?**

**Alicepixiegirl- Yes, but your not looking at it, that way it'll be a surprise.**** Gotta go and buy it now, It will arrive on Friday.**

**-**** Alicepixiegirl is now offline –**

I was slightly nervous, I knew that it would look fabulous; Alice always knew what looked good and what didn't.

**-Rosalie has sent an ****invitation for you to connect, do you accept?**

**- **

I clicked yes; a new chat window appeared,

**Rosalie****- Hey, I found your old e-mail address and I added it! How are you?**

**Bella- I'm good, you?**

**Rosalie- I'm great thanks, I just wanted to let you know about what's happening tomorrow, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning because we will be going straight after school. Is that ok with you?**

**Bella- Yeah sure, sounds good. Got to go, I've got a ton of homework. Xxx**

I signed out and got on with my homework. I had been given loads, on my first day too! I finally finished my homework and decided to have a sort out of my room, I put my clothes away, and had a look in my cupboards, I found an old photo album.

I opened it to find some pictures of me and my parents; it looked like some sort of party. I turned the page, I was right; there was a picture of me blowing out 6 candles on a cake. Sat next to me was a scrawny looking kid, with bronzy/auburn hair. Oh my gosh, it was Edward. I wondered if he had changed much. Even if he had, he would always be the little boy in the picture to me.

***

We arrived at the mall pretty quickly, probably due to Rosalie's extremely fast car. And her extremely fast driving, that too.

I had decided that I was going to get a dress anyway just in case Alice's dress didn't get here in time/ was horrible!

"Which shops do you guys want to go to?" Rosalie asked, handing me a map of the mall. She handed to everyone else; though I was sure they didn't need it.

In the first shop, a boutique affair, I tried on several dresses, none of them where right though. Rosalie tried a purple floor length gown; she looked absolutely stunning, as she came onto the shop floor to look in the full length mirror, several guys outside walked into each other, mouths hanging open. She laughed; she was clearly flattered, but she only has eyes for Emmet and I knew Emmet would faint when he saw her!

We tried another couple of shops, I found a red dress, it was pretty, but nowhere near as stunning as Rosalie's. Jess and Lauren both found dresses, both really nice.

We headed to a restaurant for dinner, it was great fun, the waiter was blatantly trying to chat up Rosalie, but she gave him the cold shoulder. I hadn't had this much fun in ages, just sitting round a table with a group of girlfriends, chatting about everything! The only thing that was missing was Alice, I missed her loads.

Rosalie dropped me at my house; I carried my shopping upstairs and flopped onto my bed where I feel asleep, fully clothed!

**RPOV**

The phone rang. It was Edward.

"Heyy, how it's going?"

"All good thanks, what's the news?" Typical Edward, I thought, always so straight to the point.

"Well, you won't believe it, but Bella has moved here! You know Bella swan?"

"I know who you mean! Wow, that's a bit out of the blue. Do you know why she came?"

"No, but I do know that she will be at the dance on Friday, we bought a red dress for her today, so you can find her!"

"Will do, she got a date already?"

"Yeah, I fixed got Jasper to go with her. I don't really think anything will happen, but she probably wouldn't go without a date."

"Ahh right. Well, I have to go; I will see you on Friday!"

We said our goodbyes and I went to see Emmet, on the drive over I thought about the conversation I had just had. Replaying it over in my head, I detected a note of panic in Edwards's voice when I mentioned that she had a date. I was glad, I didn't like Jess much, she was really slutty and I didn't like the way Edward was around her. Well I was going to make sure that Edward fell in love with her. I was going to turn her into a princess.


	3. We might as well be strangers

**Okay, so this is a mega long chapter its like 2,800 words long! Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoy reading them! **

**Here comes the plug- don't forget to check out my other Fan Fiction, its another Twilight one, its called New Kids, its on my profile, so check it out! Hope you enjoy it!**

The week went by pretty quickly- everyday was pretty much the same. I was nervous to see Edward, I hadn't spoken to him in nearly 8 years, from overhearing some conversations I had learnt that Edward was a bit of Flirt, he had never actually cheated on Jessica, but he was always very friendly with the girls at school. This amused me no end, when we where younger he had always been better friends with the girls. I laughed as I remembered one occasion when Rosalie and I had nearly persuaded him to wear a dress, we nearly had it over his head when his mom had interrupted, coming to get us for dinner.

We sat at the same lunch table every day, on Friday the conversation was particularly animated, we where all getting exited for the Ball. I was secretly very exited for Edwards return.

"What masks are you guys wearing?" Rosalie asked, oh crap I hadn't thought of that.

"I haven't got one." I admitted sheepishly, I felt really stupid; the clue was is in the name really. Good one Bella.

"That's ok, I've got loads, I'm sure we will find one that goes with your dress. I'll bring them over later." We had agreed that Rosalie would come to my house to do my hair and makeup before head back to her house to welcome Edward back, Emmet would then take her to the Ball, as Jasper would take me. Jasper and I where quickly becoming good friends, he was so considerate and calm, which was odd considering my best friend was Alice, the super-hyper pixie. They probably would have made a good match.

When I got home, the dress from Alice hadn't arrived. I was a bit annoyed, Alice had such exceptional taste that I was actually really looking forward to seeing it. Oh well, I would wear it for another dance. I got my red dress from my wardrobe, it was sort of pretty I supposed.

"Bella, you up there?" Charlie was home.

"Yeah I'm in my room." I heard him make his way up the stairs.

"A package arrived for you at the station, I think it's from your mom, but I don't recognise the return address." I snatched the parcel from his hands, it wasn't from my mom, it was from Alice. I gave a squeal. The dress. Charlie left, frightened by the squeal, he knew my squeal well, in his head, it meant something to do with boys or clothes was about to happen, neither where really his 'scene'.

I carefully opened the box, it was huge. I pulled out the dress and saw why.

It was turquoise blue, with a fitted jewelled corset style top, and then the skirt part of the dress puffed out, with ruffles and jewels running across it. I held my breath as I held it out in front of me. It was perfect. I noticed a note in the bottom of the box, next to another package.

"_So, hope you like it! I've sent this package as well, because I know what you are like and this is exactly the type of thing you would have forgotten._

_Alice _

_Xxx"_

I opened the smaller package and into my hands fell a small blue mask with silver detailing and a silver flower decoration to the side. **(A link to this outfit is on my profile.) **

"Wow, that's amazing." Rosalie's voice made me jump.

"Thanks, how did you get up here?"

"Charlie let me in, but that's not important right now, what _is_ important is where you got that from and why haven't you told me about it?"

"I only got it today; my friend from Phoenix sent it. I didn't think it would arrive in time, that's why I bought the other one. Do you like it?" Rosalie seemed to have gone into shock.

"Like it? I LOVE it! It's so amazing!" A mischievous smile spread across her face. I decided not to ask her as I probably wouldn't want to know.

**RPOV**

It was amazing, I was so jealous; she was going to look amazing in it. And Edward would see her! That was it; I wouldn't tell him that she was now going to be in blue instead of red, so he will come across a beautiful stranger. And the same for Bella. Edward would be almost unrecognisable to her, the last time they had spoken was about 8 years ago and he had really changed since then.

"Right lets being the beautification."

**BPOV**

I was sat there for what felt like hours while I was styled within an inch of my life. I put the dress on, it fitted like a glove. I knew then that Alice had had it custom made, she was too generous for her own good that girl.

I put my mask on and came back into my room; Rosalie put her hands over her mouth. She opened my cupboard door to reveal my mirror.

I was shocked; I couldn't believe I was looking at myself. My hair was down, in loose waves that looked really natural even though I knew they had been an hour's work for Rosalie. My eyes where dark and smoky, and the dress was perfect. I gave Rosalie a hug and thanked her. She then left to get ready herself. I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror, I looked..... well, different.

Jasper arrived right on time. His reaction was similar to Rosalie's his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Is that really you Bella?"

"Yep, sure is!"

"Wow, you look....amazing!"

"Thank you, shall we get going?"

Jasper took my arm and led me to his car. A classic '60's mercury comet, it was gorgeous. We chatted about cars for the first part of the drive, I only then discovered that Edward was Jaspers best friend, I asked about him, how he was ect... but Jasper seemed very guarded.

**EPOV**

I was shattered, I had just got home from a 7 hour overnight flight, but I hadn't slept, I had been thinking about meeting Bella again. I really missed her when she left; it made me sad to think we had lost touch, but exited that we would get a chance to see each other again. I had rung ahead to make sure Rosalie had a tux ready for me when I got back, I couldn't be doing with having to go and get one while I was away, plus Rosalie always knew what looked good.

I quickly sent a text to Jess to let her know I was back, I didn't really know why I was going out with her, I liked her, but she was so predictable, she was just like every other teenage girl, I had always imagined my high school girlfriend to be someone who really stood out to me.

"Edward! You're back, you better hurry up, we leave in half an hour." Rosalie exclaimed.

I dropped my bag in the hallway and jumped in the shower, I let the hot water relax him, getting rid of any stress. The tux was the perfect cut; Rosalie had obviously measured me while I was sleeping or something! I quickly styled my hair, grabbed a mask and went down the front room. They looked up as I came down the stairs. Well, I say they, it was everyone but Emmet, who was staring, jaw open, at Rosalie, who looked stunning in a purple dress.

"Lets get going." Emmet announced, I was going to take my own car, sharing with those two would just be uncomfortable. I would have given Jess a ride, but I wanted some time on my own, I had told her that I could be really late back, so it was best she made her own way there.

We arrived at school a little late. Rosalie would be happy; she always wanted to be fashionably late. I looked out for Jaspers car, but I couldn't see it. I was surprised at how much I had missed jasper. I suppose that's what you get from choosing to spend 3 months on a school trip with mostly girls. I would see him later, and he would arrive with Bella, so I was looking forward to that. I went inside to find the Ballroom pretty packed, I was surprised that the dance committee had decided to have the Ball in a hotel ball room; normally such occasions happened in the schools gym. I made my way to Rosalie and Emmet

"Where's Jess?" I was only really asking out of habit, I didn't want Rosalie to see that I didn't really care for her.

"She wasn't feeling very well, so she went home. She said she would see you tomorrow." A knowing smile crossed her face, I knew better than to ask. I was sure I didn't want to know what was going on.

"Hey! You're back!" It was Jasper. I turned around and gave him a quick hug.

"How's it going? Where's Bella?" I felt stupid saying it. Like I was over keen to see her, but I knew that Jasper wouldn't say anything. That's why we where friends, I could trust him with my life.

Emmet looked over my shoulder and gave a low whistle. I turned around to see what he was looking at, and then I saw her. Walking through the doors was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was wearing a midnight blue ball gown and matching mask and her hair flowed naturally halfway down her back. Through her mask I could see her eyes, they where deep pools of swirling chocolate. I had to force myself to breathe.

"Who is that?" I asked. No one answered, and to be honest I didn't care. I had never seen such beauty. But I couldn't ask her to dance, there was two reasons, one, because every other guy would be doing the same thing and two, I did have a girlfriend. But then again she wasn't here. Hmmm.

I decided to see if she agreed to dance with anyone else. If she did, then I would leave it, if she didn't, then I would ask her. During the first hour I saw several boys go up to her, she rejected them all. She kept craning her neck, as if she where looking for someone. A boyfriend most probably, a girl who looked like that wouldn't be single.

Eventually I got bored of waiting and I went over to ask her, as I approached her, she got out her cell, it looked as if she was getting a call, she turned to me, obviously trying to get outside so she could hear clearly. She was only a meter or two from me, when she slipped and fell. Before I knew what I was doing, I had caught her. She looked into my eyes, and she muttered into her phone,

"Alice I have to go." I didn't move an inch; I could have easily stayed like this, with her in my arms. But she got up and I felt bad. Obviously she thought I was just another guy trying to hit on her, she must get that a lot.

"I don't suppose you want to talk a walk?" I knew that she would say no, but my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Yeah, sure." I was shocked; she hadn't said yes to any other guys, why would she say yes to me? I lead her out of the ball room and down to a covered walkway; I had stayed at this hotel before and knew there was a magical spot just down this path.

"Who are you?" She breathed, I turned to look at her, she was looking straight ahead.

"That's a secret, unless you want to tell me who you are? Then we can discuss my name." I flashed my most persuasive smile at her, her eyes widened and she looked like she had stopped breathing. I knew that I sometimes had this affect on women, but usually the not very attractive ones, the beautiful ones tended to think that they where better than me.

"Nope, that's not going to happen. Where are we going anyway?" The path was coming to an end.

"We just have to find the right entrance...." I started to press lightly on the hedge, trying to find the weak spot where you can push through. She looked worried.

"Don't worry I'm not some sort of rapist, you'll be safe with me. Nothing is going to happen to you." I wouldn't let it.

"Fine, but I warn you, my dad is a cop. You will be found." She gave me a sarcastic look. She looked even more beautiful when she did that.

"I can't wait to see the wanted posters, Male in a tux wearing a mask." I chuckled softly

I found the opening; I held the leaves aside gesturing for her to go through. She muttered something under her breath about her dead body being dragged through a hedge. I laughed, she was feisty, I liked that. She had to yank her dress through but she got there in the end. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was in front of her. It was my favourite place in the world, I hadn't ever shown anyone else it, but there was something about this girl that fascinated me. I found myself wanting to share everything with her. Best keep that one to yourself Edward, I thought, you sound like a pervert.

**BPOV**

It was breathtaking, a small lake, lit by the moon. The bank was covered in long grass and wild flowers, it was so romantic; I loved it already. I looked over to the masked man stood next to me, every time I looked at him, I had to catch my breath, he was just too beautiful. What did he want with me? Plain, simple me. He motioned for me to sit down, I tried to sit gracefully, but it wasn't possible, I practically fell down to the floor. He laughed, I could get used to that sound, I thought to myself.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, taking in the scene in front of us.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Urrm there's no music. Plus I don't think that dancing with me is the best idea if you like your feet how they are."

He laughed softly, "I'm prepared to take that risk." He helped me up from the floor, when he held me close to his body, I could fee the electricity in our touch, I wondered if he could too. He swirled me around the bank a couple of times before returning to the small patch of short grass, he moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. We stood still in the moonlight, just listening to each others breathing.

He began to speak, "There is something about you, I wish we could stay here forever." My heart flipped over in my chest.

"Me too, it's just so beautiful." I lowered my voice, "And the company is pretty awesome."

I hadn't meant for him to hear but he had, he pulled head up to look at him, I hadn't noticed his eyes before, they where a beautiful green, they where looking at me with such intensity that I nearly fainted. Our mouths inched closer, they where just about to touch when my cell started ringing. I detangled myself from his arms, I silently cursed the person that had called me, Rosalie said the caller I.D. I knew she wouldn't call unless it was something important.

"Hello?"

"Bella, you do realise that its like 10 minutes to your curfew?"

"Oh crap, I'll be there in 5" I put the cell back in my bag and started to run towards the entrance to the field.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to face him.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go, it's like 10 minutes till my curfew." I didn't want to leave, but I knew that Charlie would have my head on a platter if I was even a second late.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"I don't think we can." I wanted to, but it would save him the disappointment of finding out who I was.

"Can I at least know your name?" He was pleading with me now.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I _had _to leave now, I found the entrance and ran towards the hotel car park, I heard him calling after me but I didn't look back. No matter how much I wanted too.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, it'll only take you a minute and it will encourage me to write faster. :D**

**xxx**


	4. Dreams and Boasts

**Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in AGES, I've been busy with revision and stuff, origionally I was going to update my other fanfic but I had already written half of this so there we are! Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes, I saw her. I needed to know who she was; I couldn't ignore the electricity between us. I shook my head, Jess was my girlfriend, I couldn't be thinking like this. But I wanted to look into those beautiful eyes again. I tried to ask Rosalie who it was last night, but she claimed she didn't know, but I knew her, and she was hiding something. I knew that Jasper and Emmet both knew, but they wouldn't admit to it. I thought about all the girls at school, but no one fitted the description, no one was nearly as beautiful.

I was annoyed; I had let this girl slip right through my fingers. I knew I would regret if for a very long time if I didn't find her. I eventually fell asleep, but sleep was no escape, she was there in my dreams

***

I woke to an exited scream; I got out of bed and headed to Rosalie's room, where the scream had come from. I opened the door to find her talking animatedly into the phone. It was far too early in the morning for me to decipher the babble. I looked over to her and gave her a look. She covered the mouth piece and said "Sorry, its just very exiting."

"Does it really have to be so exiting you feel the need to scream? Who is on the phone?" She looked away.

"Bella if you must know, and yes it is that exiting that I feel the need to scream. Now go away." I felt a little bad; I had been so occupied with talking to the girl, that I had forgotten all about Bella. This was obviously written all over my face.

"Don't worry; she's coming over later so you can see her then!" I perked up a little at that.

**RPOV**

It worked, I was ecstatic. The minute that Edward saw Bella he couldn't take his eyes off her. Something had obviously happened when they had gone off together because Edward couldn't stop asking me if I knew who she was, from what I had gleaned from Edward she had left just before he found out her name, he hadn't told me anything else but I knew I would get the rest of it from Bella later. I lay in bed and thought about how clever I was.

I had told Jasper not to tell Bella much about Edward and I had asked him not to tell Edward that the girl in the dress was Bella. I was especially impressed with how easily I was able to get rid of Jessica. I had told her that I had some amazing diet pills that took 5 pounds off, Jessica being the stupid bimbo she was, believed me, when in actual fact I had given her some laxatives. I knew they would take a good 2 hours to set in so I gave them to her in last period Spanish. When she turned up at the dance I was concerned that they hadn't worked, but sure enough about 10 minutes in she ran to the bathroom. I was so good.

I dialled Bella's number and was pleased when she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, how was last night? I didn't get a chance to speak with you much." I knew I was asking a leading question, but I wanted all the details!

"I know, it was pretty crazy, I got taken to this amazing field, with this gorgeous guy. We danced for a while, and it just felt so… perfect, like I was meant to be there. And then after a while he leant down and we where just about to kiss when _you_ rang me!" I squealed rather loudly,

"Oh my gosh, that is just so awesome, do you have any idea who it was?" I knew, but I wasn't about to tell her, it was more fun that way.

The door behind me opened, I turned to find Edward giving me a death stare. I covered the mouth piece and said,

"Sorry, it's just very exiting."

"Does it really have to be so exiting you feel the need to scream? Who is on the phone?" I looked away knowing that the grin plastered all over my face would give it away.

"Bella if you must know, and yes it is that exiting that I feel the need to scream. Now go away." I needed to get every last detail from Bella before she came over. His face dropped, obviously feeling bad that he had 'missed' her last night.

"Don't worry, she's coming over later so you can see her then!" his face perked up a little at that. He finally left and I went back to interrogating Bella.

"Well, he had the most amazing green eyes and such a velvet voice. He was also so strong and sexy." I pretended to be exited by the last part, even though it was pretty gross to hear my brother being described as sexy.

"What time are you coming over?"

"Umm now if that's cool with you, Charlie has gone fishing and I am mega bored."

"Sure, see you in 10"

I hung up the phone and practically ran to Edward's room. He was still in bed; I picked up a book from his bedside table and threw it at his head.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"You need to be showered and ready in 10 minutes, Bella is arriving then." He grumbled and headed to the bathroom. I laid some good clothes out for him on his bed, he needed to dress nicely if Bella was going to recognise him (and I was pretty sure she was going to).

**EPOV**

I was going to have a massive lump from that stupid book. I grumbled and got out of bed. Showering quickly, I came back from the bathroom to find that Rosalie had picked my outfit. I sighed; this was _such_ a Rosalie thing to do. Fortunately she had picked out something I liked. My favourite green tee and new jeans. She was occasionally a good sister. I had about 5 minutes before Bella arrived, so I grabbed the book that rose had threw at me earlier and sat down in the living room, it was one of my favourites, but I was just so exited to see my long lost friend, that I really wasn't paying attention. After about 10 minutes of pretending to read the book, the doorbell went.

I jumped up from the sofa and practically ran to the front door. I opened it to find her stood on the doorstep, not at all how I remembered her. She had really grown up since I last saw her, she was beautiful.

"Edward is that you?" I recognised the voice, but from where?

**I have just had a wicked idea for the next chapter. So hopefully another one should be up later today. It should be a lot longer, and it's a chapter for Alice Fans! Thanks for the reviews, always remember:**

**Reviews = LOVE 3**


End file.
